Soul Eater Kaze No Stigma
by Zoie and Sage
Summary: Just a bunch of random imagines i think up at random times! I hope you enjoy and please read! [Zoie]


Kazuma's P.O.V:

I watched as Ayano took a step forward, the wind whipping the red strands of her hair around her determined face as she summoned Enraiha. The hilt already ablaze with the _Crimson Flame_. The man that stood opposite her was lit up head to toe in a regular orange flame, in which Ayano noticed and smirked smugly as his eyes widened the slightest. This was one of those rare moments where a strange and highly dangerous Kannagi family tradition decided to pop it's way into my life, or really it was Ayano's life. A man from the Miura family had marched his way onto the Kannagi estate, walked stubbornly up to Jugo and said that he was demanding a duel with Ayano for the title of the greatest and most powerful fire family, and he also demanded that in his victory he be rewarded with Enraiha. It had surprised Jugo very much, and it made me snort once I heard about it from a complaining Ayano. It was like the Catherine situation all over again, except this time it was a formal fight and there was different rules about it all. When Catherine and Ayano had dueled for Enraiha- and for possession of me- Catherine had told Ayano, but this Miura character had went to the head of the clan and demanded a duel. When these types of duel requests take place there is only one turn out, one of the two opponents will die, until that point they are to fight. A duel to the death, and from the fury that Ayano was showing whilst complaining, my money was all on her.

The man narrowed his eyes and then the fight began. Pretty much the entire family was here to watch the duel to the death, it being so rare and all. This was practically a sports show on the television for these people, all except for Jugo. His eyes were a mix between fear and complete confidence, I am sure that's what Ren's eyes will look like when he gets to the duel. I made my face blank of all expression, exactly as I had whenever Ayano dueled with Catherine. Yet, every time Miura got near her with his sword, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest and I almost ran up to help her out. But I continuously reminded myself that the first reason I couldn't do that was because Ayano was strong enough to obliterate this guy, and the second reason was because of the consequences. If Ayano was helped at all by anyone, the duel would instantly be canceled and the opponent would gain his request for victory and then Ayano would be shamed and cast from the family, they would even treat her worse then they ever treated me. She would become the punchline of every joke and the punching _bag_ of ever Kannagi that roamed this planet.

"A duel?!" I heard a voice shriek, looking back over my shoulder and my hands dug deep in my pockets, I watched as an infuriated and worried Ren marched his way up to Jugo and I where we stood and looking on with the rest of the family. A small smirk worked it's way on my lips as I remembered my earlier thoughts and was now proven right in the situation. Jugo was looking down at Ren with solemn eyes and that was all it took to explain the fact that he didn't want this fight to happen anymore than Ren did, he was worried for his daughter and here she was fighting for her life, right in front of his eyes. "I am so sorry cousin Jugo." Ren mumbled, his head slightly bowing down as his eyes immediately went to Ayano who sliced open a fire ball as it made it's way toward her.

Ayano slashed Enraiha and it caught his arm, cutting through skin and pulling blood to the surface. "Come on, this can't be all the fight you got in you." She taunted as he sliced at her with his own weapon that he was permitted for the duel. "My bodyguard is Kuzuma Yagami, The Contractor, and I have to be around him on a daily basis," They seemed to be dancing a dangerous dance of death, two predators in a fight for dominance. And all Ayano was doing was provoking him and making him even more angry and stronger. "Meaning not only do I learn from watching him fight, but I have a considerable amount of imagination and I can pretend you're him. That way I can take my pent up anger from his infuriating self, and take it out on you. All works out." I rolled my eyes, wishing that I could make a comment but that would completely distract her and give him a chance to kill her. The man was fighting hard, as was Ayano, and after watching the two of them fight for 10 minutes, I knew that this was going to be a _very _long duel.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

__ Blood was splattered all over the ground and the two were breathing deep breaths to regain oxygen they were so desperate for. Ayano was obviously loosing strength and she was ready to be done, if you knew her as well as I do then you would be able to foresee her next attack. I saw it before it even came and I knew it was going to end in the disaster, though which one would gain the disaster, I wan't quite sure. She placed Enraiha in front of her and charged, going to take her weapon and shove it into his stomach. But the sluggish movements from her fatigue were her disadvantage in the end, he made a quick decision and shoved sliced his sword across her abdomen, the cloth ripped and tore as the tattered piece of fabric flopped over to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach which was now coated in a glistening red liquid that stretched from one side of her stomach to the other side. Ayano back peddled, looking down at the wound I was sure was burning like hell, she brought a hand down to bring it back up and then narrow her eyes on the blood that dripped from her fingertips. "You BASTARD!" She shrieked, and with that, she was ablaze with the _Crimson Flame. _She rushed forward and I swear she was moving so fast I could barely see her. The sound of clanging swords sounded through out the area, my heart beating against my rib cage despite my calm demeanor.

And all at once it stopped. It stopped... with a sword jammed halfway into Ayano's stomach. Her eyes were wide with astonishment as she looked down at the silver jutting out of her middle, her lips were parted in surprise and her breaths were ten times more visibly difficult. When he pulled it out she dropped to her knees and clutched at the bleeding wound. But as I watched her I knew she wasn't giving in and she had one last trick before she let some punk take Enraiha from her. It was then that she let a deep breath escape her lungs before she gently let herself drop to the ground, keeping her eyes wide open and struggling to keep from breathing. I couldn't help but smile, I don't think even I could have foreseen this trick coming from Ayano Kannagi. Enraiha disappeared before reappearing on the ground, the fake dead Ayano simply laying there and keeping her lungs still as possible.

Sobs sounded through out the crowd and Ren was on his knees whimpering and crying , hiding his face in his hands. The Miura man bent down, dropping his sword and picking up Enraiha, turning his back to Ayano as he looked at it in pride and glory. He never said anything, just simple wore a goofy looking grin on his already goofy looking face. Right now I wish I could kill him with the way he look, pride in killing a girl. Smirking, he went to walk away when everyone gasped, his sword now sticking out of his chest. The blade was twisted to the right, making his face contort in pain and anguish.

"Didn't you ever learn to make sure your opponent was _really_ dead before you turned your back on them?"

The blade went back before I watched her jam it back up and into his lungs. The man's eyes widened, and when he opened his mouth to gasp at the pain, blood poured out the side of his mouth like a bloody waterfall. It trailed down his neck before his body dropped to the ground with a dull _thump, _revealing Ayano behind him. Her front was covered in her blood which was rapidly leaving her system and making residence on her blazer and skirt. She looked tired and weak, her body seemed to be shaking in it's own personal earthquake, she was pale and probably near death but somehow she was still managing to stay on her feet. Taking a large and visible deep breath, Ayano slowly bent down and grabbed Enraiha before just as slowly walking over to Jugo, Ren and I. "Ayano, you need a doctor. Now!" Jugo said, unable to hide his worry for his daughter who somehow was acting as normal as ever. I don't think she heard him, because she was looking up at me with those beautiful eyes, lips parted and deep breath after deep breath escaped her lungs. "I'm tired Kazuma..." She mumbled, her eyes now starting to droop as she slightly swayed on her feet. On instinct, I picked her up bridal style. Her eyes now completely closed as Ren yelled her name, making those eyes snap back open. "I wanna sleep Kazuma!" She weakly protested, her fist clutching my shirt front yet her grip was so loose. It was like she was barely even holding onto the fabric, normally whenever someone grabs your shirt front, the back of the collar digs into your neck. It would rub it red and make the skin all hot and itchy, but her grip was so weak my collar hadn't even moved.

"You can sleep in just a minute okay? Right now I need you to stay awake." I looked up at Jugo and nodded, I didn't have to say a word for him to know what I was doing. The wind picked up around me and I was lifted off of my feet as we raced to the hospital.

"Just stay awake a few more minutes, Ayano. Just a few more minutes."

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

Her hand clutched mine tightly as we walked into the entry gate of her home. Ayano was still weak but apparently not weak enough to where she couldn't make me stop at an fancy restaurant and buy her the most expensive meal on the whole menu. As we walked I watched her, she was so strong. As those thoughts crossed my mind the flashback of her killing that Miura man and then eventually walking over to us. I winced and Ayano looked up at me and flashed me a small smile.

"Thank you for staying with me, Kazuma." I smiled back, reassuringly.

"Thank you for staying awake a few more minutes." And I couldn't help but lean down and press a delicate kiss to her forehead, my lips lingering on the smooth skin.

. . .

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry it's pretty bad but it IS 3:19 in the morning and I start a new school the day after tomorrow. Anyways, this is just gonna be like imagines and stuff for ****_Soul Eater_**** and ****_Kaze No Stigma_****. Please leave a review and i hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
